Is it wrong to have a second chance in the Dungeon?
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Akasuna Sasori, setelah kematian keduanya, ia menerima tawaran Sang Dewa Para Shinobi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan terakhir Sang Sennin, "Hiduplah dengan bahagia!". Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana melakukannya. (Prolog di fict sebelumnya, "Is he even worth to have a second chance?")
1. Chapter 01

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Akasuna-kun?" Yap, itu namaku, Akasuna Sasori. Aku saat ini duduk dengan seorang gadis elf di dalam bangunan guild. "Levelmu terlalu rendah. Level 1 tidak diperbolehkan memasuki lantai pertengahan. Begitulah peraturannya." Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya menekuk kesal ke arahku. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu. Hei... kau mendengarku?!"

"Ya, ya... Shopie-san. Aku mendengarmu" Aku hanya mendesah bosan di balik masker yang menutupi separuh wajahku. Masker ini entah kenapa membuatku terlihat seperti Kakuzu, dengan wajah yang lebih tampan tentu saja. Aku mungkin akan lebih memperhatikan ucapannya, jika saja ia tidak mendapatkan sepuluh persen dari pendapatan harianku. Aku meletakkan kantung yang bergemerincing di atas meja. Kantung itu berisi beberapa ratus ribu valis, mata uang dunia ini. Aku memgedipkan sebelah mataku ke arah gadis di depanku, Shopie Vanna, member yang ditugaskan guild sebagai penanggung jawab untuk mengawasiku. "Ini bayaran untuk hari ini. Dan sedikit bonus sebagai permintaan maafku karena memasuki lantai pertengahan."

Shopie mengambil kantung uang itu dengan tatapan enggan. Sudah kuduga, di dunia manapun tidak ada yang dapat menahan pesona dari uang. Si gadis elf hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Akasuna-kun, kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini, kau tahu? Aku yakin kau sangat tahu kalau itu ilegal untuk petualang level 1 memasuki lantai pertengahan. Kau akan kewalahan cepat atau lambat." Aku hanya mengangguk bosan. Aku sudah hafal setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Shopie. Aku sampai lupa sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kata-kata tersebut. "Aku mohon, setidaknya cobalah untuk menaikkan levelmu. Aku yakin Dewamu juga sependapat denganku."

"Ia tidak keberatan." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia akhirnya menghentikan tatapan kesalnya setelah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu depan, Shopie-san."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan." Shopie mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin secepatnya menjauh dari gadis elf itu. Ia dan senyumannya bagiku musuh yang lebih sulit daripada Goliath di lantai pertengahan. "Oh iya. Kau mendapatkan beberapa tawaran untuk bergabung ke Familia mereka. Aku tahu kau setia pada Dewamu, tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, untuk kebaikanmu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku yakin ia mengerti seperti apa jawabanku. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah menjadi penasehatku selama hampir setahun. Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terhenti.

Oh iya. Saat ini aku berada di Orario, kota terbesar di dunia ini. Jika kau bisa membayangkan lima desa tersembunyi dari lima negara di Elemental Nation digabung menjadi satu, begitulah luas dari Orario. Tidak perlu heran akan hal itu, bagaimanapun di kota inilah tempat satu-satunya dungeon di dunia ini berada. Sudah setahun aku tinggal di tempat ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak punya Dewa atau Kami-sama seperti petualang lainnya. Aku melakukan sendiri hal hal seperti mengupdate, mencari tempat tinggal, dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Kami-sama. Selain itu, tidak ada orang yang tahu kemampuan dan skil yang aku miliki, dan aku menyukainya. Tidak memiliki Dewa berarti tidak ada gosip tentangku, dan tidak ada gosip berarti tidak ada informasi tentangku. Informasi tentang musuhmu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Memberikan informasimu sama saja membunuh dirimu sendiri, pengetahuan dasar bagi seorang shinobi, meskipun sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang shinobi.

Begitulah yang ku alami sejak aku terbangun di selokan dunia ini satu tahun lalu.

Mari kita lupakan tentang hal itu. Aku lebih tertarik pada pendapatanku hari ini. Aku mendapatkan beberapa ratus ribu valis hari ini, menaikkan statusku, aku bahkan membayar beberapa juta valis pada Shopie minggu ini. Aku punya uang yang banyak, kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup, serta hubungan yang baik dengan guild. Berdasarkan standar dunia ini, aku adalah orang yang sukses.

Dengan kata lain hari ini adalah hari yang bagus.

Jadi, tidak terlalu mengherankan bagiku saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sebelum aku meraih gagangnya, dan seorang idiot yang tertutupi darah menabrakkan kepalanya padaku.

"Aku tahu alasanmu sangat masuk akal, Akasuna-san. Tapi aku takut Bell-kun tidak bisa mengganti armor salamandermu yang rusak." Eina Tulle, seorang gadis half-elf, anggota guild, membungkuk padaku. Mungkin setuasi ini akan cukup memalukan bagiku jika saja hal ini terjadi di tempat umum. Untungnya saat ini aku berada di salah satu gang gelap di Orario. "Bell-kun baru saja menjadi petualang, dan ia sejauh ini hanya sampai lantai kelima. Selain itu ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk."

"Armor Salamder tidak terlalu mahal, Tulle-san." Aku menggeleng, menolak permintaan maaf Tulle tanpa belas kasihan. Darah Minotaur merusak armor atau Jubah yang terbuat dari kulit Salamander. Armor tersebut mungkin sangat efektif untuk melindungi diri dari monster di lantai bawah, tapi darah Minotaur dapat menodainya dan menarik monster untuk mendekat sejenis. Aku harus menggantinya jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan para banteng berjalan itu. Sebenarnya aku punya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli selusin Armor Salamander. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka seaeorang meminta maaf untuk orang lain. 'Bell-kun' ini pasti orang yang sangat populer di mata lawan jenis, sampai-sampai anggota guild membantunya seperti ini. Dunia yang mengagumkan. "Aku bahkan akan memberikan penawaran terbaikku padanya."

"Ah, kau sangat baik, Akasuna-san. Namun aku mungkin akan meminta lagi padamu untuk melupakan kejadian ini." Eina Tulle tersenyum padaku, senyum yang sangat memikat. Pada dasarnya, gadis Half-elf itu memang cantik, dan ia sangat tahu akan hal itu. Karena itulah ia menggunakan senjata andalannya itu untuk mencari secercah kebaikan dari diriku untuk membiarkan apa yang telah terjadi biarkan saja berlalu. Sayang sekali Tulle-san, aku memang tidak terlalu berpengalaman dengan perempuan, tapi sebagai mantan shinobi aku tidak akan masuk ke perangkapmu. "Setelah pengalaman buruk itu, aku ragu Bell-kun ingin memasuki dungeon lagi dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun aku yakin ia akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar memiliki petualang berpengalaman sepertimu di sisinya."

"Jumlah petualang yang selamat setelah berada di ambang maut dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan, Tulle-san." Aku menjawab ketus. Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan armorku yang rusak. Hanya saja melihat gadis half-elf ini membela si 'Bell-kun' itu membuatku kesal. Jika saja aku masih seorang shinobi, aku akan mengubah 'Bell-kun' itu menjadi kugutsu. "Jika Bell Cranel merasa layak menjadi petualang, ia akan tetap pergi ke dungeon setiap hari. Aku akan melatihnya, setidaknya sampai ia dapat mengganti armorku. Ia akan mendapatkan pengalaman dan aku akan mendapatkan armorku. Kau tahu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan tawaran seperti ini jika saja ia menabrak orang lain."

"...Aku mengerti." Tulle akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak pernah mengira memohon maaf di dunia ini sama dengan duniaku sebelumnya. Gadis half-elf berambut cokelat itu merapikan kacamatanya. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kau hanya akan mendengarkan perkataan Bell-kun. Aku permisi dulu, aku akan menemukannya dan memperlihatkan padamu kalau ia benar-benar takut untuk pergi ke dungeon lagi."

"Harusnya kau membiarkannya mengurus dirinya sendiri, Tulle-san. Kau tidak merusak barangku, Cranel-san yang merusaknya." Aku berbicara dengan penuh penekanan. Tulle hanya memalingkan wajahnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, gadis campuran berambut coklat itu memanjakan si pemula itu. "Aku menawarkan padanya bagaimana menjadi lebih kuat, membayar hutangnya, dan mendapatkan pengalaman. Dan kau ingin menggunakanku untuk menakut-nakutinya agar ia menjauh dari dungeon? Kau harusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri."

"...sepertinya begitu." Tulle, secara mengejutkan, bersuara dan setuju denganku. Ia tersenyum sedih, senyum yang secara menyakitkan mengingatkanku pada senyum seorang ibu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari senyum itu. Member guild berambut cokelat itu menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan penawaranmu dengan Bell-kun. Tapi aku sejujurnya ingin menyarankan Bell-kun mencari pinjaman untuk membayar hutangnya padamu."

"Yah... Aku hanya bisa bilang, terserah kau saja, Tulle-san. Aku tidak akan dirugikan bagaimanpun juga." Aku berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari Tulle. Sejujurnya aku ingin Cranel menerima tawaranku. Aku agak merindukan hidup dengan memiliki orang yang bekerja untukku. "Kau tahu kan, kalau tawaranku tidak berlaku selamanya."


	2. Chapter 02

_Dungeon_ memiliki aturan, dan sejauh yang aku tahu, terganrung seseorang petualang bagaimana ia menyadari aturan tersebut. Sukses sebagai petualang artinya seseorang petualang harus mempunyai informasi yang cukup, entah ia harus membeli informasi dari orang lain, mengumpulkannya sendiri, atau mempelajarinya langsung saat ia berada di dalam _Dungeon_. Karena jumlah monster yang muncul di siang hari relatif rendah jika dibandingkan dengan malam hari, orang-orang cenderung mentimpan informasi tentang _spawn area_ dan _safe area_ untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Banyak petualang pemula yang tidak beruntung mati saat petualang pertama mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki informasi yang cukup, terlalu bergantung pada _blessing_ dan kekuatan mereka, sehingga mereka melakukan pertarungan yang sejak awal tidak bisa mereka menangkan. Dengan membantu mereka, aku merasa lebih baik memiliki orang yang bisa mengumpulkan kristal dan _item drop_ untukku.

Hmmm... mungkinkah aku hanya menikmati saat melihat ada orang yang membawakan barang-barangku?

Bagaimanapun, bersama bocah yang aku paksa untuk menjadi kantong barangku saat ini, segalanya benar-benar berbeda.

Faktanya, Bell Cranel sangat kuat.

"..." Aku masuk ke ruangan dimana aku menyuruhnya menunggu musuh sambil mengamati pertarungannya. Dengan hanya ersenjatakan sebilah pisau, Cranel menikam goblin di lantai pertama seperti seorang pria. Bocah berambut putih itu membawa dirinya ke pertarungan tanpa pikir panjang. Petualang pemula lain kemungkinan besar akan terbunuh jika mereka melakukan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu, tapi ia memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan untuk menunmbangkan satu kelompok beranggotakan tujuh goblin tanpa bantuanku. Pemula lain mungkin sudah terbunuh dan tercabik-cabik oleh kelompok itu. Ia berada di atas mereka seperti seekor serigala, dan menebas mereka tanpa kesulitan. "Oi, bocah. Sudah selesai?"

"A-Akasuna- _san_! Kau sudah selesai dengan kelompok yang kau tarik?" Menyeka keringat di keningnya, Cranel menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Mata _scralet_ nya berkilau semangat. Jika aku seorang gadis, aku mungkin telah jatuh dalam pesona bocah itu. Jadi simpanlah itu untuk gadis impianmu, bocah! "Ma-maksudku iya, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih telah menggiring kelompok yang bisa kutangani."

"Bagus." Aku mengagguk sebelum melemparkan tasnya. Tas tersebut telah penuh dengan kristal monster kecil, tapi tujuh kristal lagi sepertinya masih bisa muat. Aku telah mengisi penuh enam tasku. Aku dapat melakukan itu tentu saja karenna aku mencurangi penipu yang curang. Aku berlari di sekitar _Dungeon_ untuk memicu kemunculan goblin. Dengan berlari, aku melatih _agility_ ku dan mengumpulkan monster dalam jumlah besar. Setelah menggiring mereka menuju ruangan yang lebih luas, aku menghabisi mereka dengan mudah. Aku juga menggiring sebagian kecil untuk Cranel sebelumnya, untuk membuatnya benar-benar bertarung dan berlatih setiap saat. "Apakah kau siap untuk pelajaran?"

"Te-tentu saja, aku siap Akasuna- _sensei_!" Cranel terlihat berseri-seri, bahkan bisa dikatakan terlalu berseri-seri untuk seseorang yang baru saja membantai sekelompok goblin. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias dan berjalan mendekatiku siap untuk belajar. Aku sedikit terkejut ia masih bisa berdiri setelah pertarungannya barusan. Aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang aku tidak berencana 'menyelamatkannya' jika ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Aku memastikan berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat di mana bocah berambut pputih itu berada untuk memastikan ia tetap aman. "Mohon bantuannya, _sensei_!"

"Aku terlalu muda untuk kau panggil _sensei_ , bocah." Meskipun bisa dikatakan aku telah hidup hampir 30 tahun jika dihitung sejak di duniaku terdahulu. Tapi tubuhku saat ini adalah tubuh seseorang berumur 19 tahun. Aku ingat dulu membuang tubuh dengan darah dan daging seperti ini dan memasukkan kesadaranku ke dalam jantung buatan saat berumur 18 tahun. Mencabut pisauku dari sarungnya, aku mengisaratkan padanya untuk mengikutiku. "Aku akan membuat beberapa goblin muncul dan memperlihatkanmu bagaimana menghadapi mereka dengan benar."

"Eh?!" Cranel berteriak dengan sangat imut. Tidak-tidak, menjauhlah pikiran berbahaya! Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan! Bocah berambut putih itu terlihat terkejut. "Tapi, aku sudah bisa melakukannya, _sensei_!"

"Kau berkeringat dan kehabisan nafas, Cranel." Aku berjalan mendekati dinding _Dungeon_ , dan memeriksa dinding tersebut. Di beberap tempat terlihat lebih kusam dari biasanya, karena telah mencapai batasnya untuk memproduksi goblin untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Aku sebenarnya lebih memilih berburu semut. Mereka biasanya muncul dalam jumlah besar, dan aku adalah pembasmi serangga yang sempurna. "Jika kau tidak mulai belajar cara melawan mereka dengan benar, bagaimana kau akan menuju level selanjutnya tanpa membuat dirimu kehabisan tenaga?"

"Ah! A-aku mengerti!" Dengan mata merah yang membesar paham, Cranel mengikutiku dengan semangat. Energi berlimpah bocah berambut putih itu membuatku ragu dengan ucapanku sendiri. Dan juga, kenapa anak ini sangat mudah untuk dimanipulasi? Tulle benar tentangmu, Cranel- _san_ , kau terlalu polos! Terlalu polos untuk dunia ini! Jika itu semua hanya akting, maka kau adalah bocah sialan yang akan kutinggalkan mati membusuk, kau tahu. "Kau benar, _sensei_!"

"Simpan pujianmu, bocah." Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menolak mendengarkan ucapan Cranel melebihi yang kubutuhkan. Jika penilainku kalau ia terlalu polos adalah benar, maka sikap serius adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membuatnya belajar supaya ia tidak dimanfaatkan karena sifatnya itu. Aku menemukan dinding yang terlihat lebih gelap, yang masih bisa memproduksi beberapa goblin lagi. "Lihat... dan pelajari!"

"Goblin adalah _humanoid_ yang kurus, lemah, tapi berbahaya jika dalam jumlah besar." Aku menjelaskan saat makhluk kecil, kurus, mulai terbentuk dari dinding. Sampai mosnter terbentuk sepenuhnya, mereka sekeras batu. Tidak terlau sulit dihancurkan menggunakan gada, tapi saat ini aku menggunakan belati. Menengok ke belakang, aku cukup senang saat melihat Cranel terlihat serius memerhatikan. "Mereka bergerak dengan pergerakan tertentu, dengan pengamatan yang jeli kau dapat mengetahui bagaimana mereka akan meyerang."

"Kau dapat memprediksi serangan mereka?!" Cranel terlihat terkejut, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku yakin tidak banyak orang di dunia yang benar-benar mengamati mereka. Menurutku, mereka lebih mirip _kugutsu_ yang dikendalikan oleh _Dungeon_ jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk hidup. Tapi bagaimanapun, bukan langkah yang benar jika kau melawan mereka tanpa henti. "Itu luar biasa, Akasuna- _sensei_!"

"Berhenti bicara dan perhatikan, bocah!" Aku mendenguskan kata-kata yang biasanya guruku dulu ucapkan padaku. Kata-kata itu langsung menunjukkan efeknya dan Cranel langsung terdiam. Aku harap bocah albino itu benar-benar menangkap pesan dalam kata-kata itu. Lebih baik keoptimisannya hancur sejak dini, sebelum ia terlalu cepat percaya pada orang lain. Membiasakan diri untuk tidak langsung percaya pada orang lain adalah bagian tidak terpisahkan untukku di kehidupanku sebelumnya, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Seekor goblin mulai berdiri dan menggeram. Ia sudah siap untuk membunuh. Aku menendangnya menuju ke seberang ruangan. "Mereka tahan terhadap hantaman, tapi sangat lemah jika diserang dengan senjata tajam. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk monster berdaging yang lain. Sekarang, deskripsikan padaku bagaimana goblin itu akan menyerang."

"Umm... ia akan berlari ke arahmu?"

"Salah!" Aku mematahkan jawaban Cranel sebelum menendang goblin yang mendekatiku. Ia berdiri beberapa saat kemudian setelahnya. Monster tidak dapat merasakan belas kasihan atupun rasa sakit. Tidak peduli entah begaimana luka yang mereka derita, jika mereka masih bisa untuk mencoba membunuhmu, mereka akan melakukan itu sampai akhir dunia. "Lihat tangan, kaki, dan posturnya. Deskripsikan!"

"Err... tangannya meregang ke depan dan lututnya menekuk. Ia berjongkok ke depan."

"Benar. Itu adalah gerakan spesialnya, menerkam. Mereka melakukannya saat mereka benar-benar merasa terancam." Aku memukul goblin yang terbang ke arahku menggunakan bagian belakang tanganku, memastikan goblin itu masih dapat berdiri. Cranel terdengar menelan ludahnya sambil memerhatikan goblin yang mulai berdiri, berdarah dan lebam-lebam. Aku menengok ke arahnya. "Simpan rasa simpatimu untuk makhluk hidup! Sekarang, deskripsikan apa yang ia lakukan."

"Ia bersimpuh, Akasuna- _sensei_. Aku... tidak tahu apan yang akan dilakukannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka melakukan itu sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak akan melihatnya karena hal ini hanya terjadi jika kau mempermainkan musuhmu, tapi kau benar." Sambil memerhatikan goblin tersebut, aku sekilas melirik Cranel. Seperti yang kuduga, ia sangat fokus saat ini. Energi yang biasanya ia tujukan untuk membunuh monster, saat ini benar-benar ia fokuskan untuk memerhatikanku. Ma, ma, kau bocah yang menakutkan, bukan? Kau ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang kuduga, Cranel- _san_. Skearang aku yakin kalau Tulle terlalu khawatir padamu. "Ia akan memanggil jenisnya, lebih banyak lagi."

"Eh?!"

"Itu adalah kemapuan spesial mereka yang kedua." Aku menjawab pertanyan bisu Cranel. Goblin tersebut mengangkat tangan bercakarnya dan memukulkannya di atas lantai batu. Monster biasanya tidak muncul dari lantai, tapi skill ' _Reinforcement_ ' milik goblin membuatnya menjadi mungkin. Anehnya, semut raksasa tidak dapat melakukan hal itu. "Sekarang seperti yang kau lihat, ada lima ekor goblin saat ini. Mereka juga muncul lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan yang muncul dari dinding. Jadi, ingatlah untuk menghabisi goblin dengan cepat dan efisien. Jangan biarkan mereka melarikan diri.

"Akasuna- _sensei_ , mereka semua menerjang ke arahmu! Awas!"

Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, meskipun aku cukup kaget melihatnya langsung berniat membantuku. Mungkinkah ia memang benar-benar bocah yang baik? Aku yakin ia telah melihat jumlah kantung _drop_ dan kristal yang kumiliki. Kebanyakan petualang akan mebiarkannya dan hanya melihat apakah aku akan terbunuh, sehingga mereka bisa memiliki barang-barangku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak membutuhkan kekhawatiran bocah berambut putih itu. Jika lima goblin yang menerjang ke arahku dapat membunuhku, maka aku pasti sudah mati sejak dulu.

Eh, kata-kata itu sangat, sangat keren untuk diucapkan.

Menyiapkan pisauku, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju formasi terjangan mereka. Goblin memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyerang bersamaan, tapi mereka lambat. Yah..., lambat jika dibandingkan dengan seseorang dengan _blessing_ dan terlatih. Bagiku, tidak seperti monster di level pertengahan, bisa dikatakan mereka terlalu lambat untuk bisa benar-benar mengenaiku dengan serangan mereka.

Membanting dua ekor ke samping, aku membuat celah untuk diriku. Menangkap 'pemimpin' mereka, pisauku menghujamkan dirinya menembus tengkorak goblin itu, sebelum aku mencabutnya paksa dan melemparkannya tubuh itu ke arah goblin yang lain. Tubuh itu bertahan cukup lama untuk dilemparkan ke arah goblin yang masih berada di udara, sebelum menghilang dan berubah menjadi kristal.

Kebingungan, para goblin mati begitu saja saat aku menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan kakiku. Satu injakan atau tendangan untuk tiap goblin, menghantam mereka menuju dinding atau lantai.

"Paham bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Tubuh goblin-goblin itu mulai meledak dan berubah menjadi kristal saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Cranel. Aku sedikit menghalau debu yang beterbanga di udara dengan tanganku. Ugh, aku benci mencium bau monster yang mati. "Cepat dan efisien. Setiap serangan harus bisa mengakhiri hidup musuhmu dengan usaha yang cukup. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menyimpan tenaga untuk lantai dan monster yang lebih kuat."

"..." Murid berambut putih baruku membiarkan mulutnya terbuka, dan aku sedikit bangga melihat keterkejutannya. Sedikit pujian untuk ego tidak terlalu buruk. Aku berbalik untuk mencari titik dimana goblin masih bisa bangkit. "A-apakah kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya juga, Akasuna- _sensei_? Aku bahkan hampir tidak bis melihat pergerakanmu..."

"Yah..., tidak dengan sikap seperti itu." Aku mengangkat bahu. Cranel mungkin saja bisa melakukannya. Jika bocah bermata merah itu bisa menebas langsung seekor goblin, ia pasti bisa menghancurkan tengkorak mereka menggunakan kakinya. Aku tidak melakukan 'teknik' yang rumit. Jika musuhmu adalah sebuah mesin, maka jadilah mesin, dan _Dungeon_ adalah mesin yang sangat jahat. "Baiklah, kau sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk hari ini, tapi masih ada cukup waktu sebelum matahri tenggelam. Kita tidak akan pindah menuju lantai berikutnya sebelum kau dapat melakukan seperti yang kulakukan."

Dan Cranel mengaggguk mantap.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
